


Wrench

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne distracts Kaylee from her work—or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> For bookaddict43.

Kaylee’s hips started to buck, chin jutting upward as her head lifted off the metal grating a little. Jayne’s thick, calloused fingers started to move faster.

 “Jayne—”

 “_Quiet down_, girl. Cap’n’ll hear.”

Jayne’s thumb rubbed gently over her clit, his index finger doing a smooth “come hither” motion inside her. When she gripped his bicep and started to cry out, Jayne covered her mouth with his, swallowing the sound of her orgasm.

She went limp for a few moments, eyes closed as she caught her breath again. When she sat up, she rolled her neck a bit to get the kinks out. _No more getting finger-fucked on the floor of the engine room_, she told herself for at least the dozenth time, and reached for the wrench that had clattered to floor a few minutes before.

 “Ready for a second go-round?” Jayne asked, starting to unfasten his belt. 

“Told ya, Jayne, there’s no time. This ain’t fixed ‘fore dinner, Cap’n have my hide. Ain’t my fault ya didn’t listen t’me the three times I said it.”

“Hhmmff.” Jayne made a show of looking irked. Then he slid first one finger into his mouth, then the other, licking them clean to console himself.


End file.
